


Bets and Apologies

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bromance, Co-workers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munch makes a bet with Fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Set inbetween seasons 8 and 9.

Detectives John Much and Odafin Tutuola looked up from their paperwork as Olivia Benson threw the doors of the precinct open and stomped to her desk, slamming her bag on it. The angry, murderous look on her face told the detectives not to get near her. Fin started to open his mouth to ask what the problem was when her partner strolled through the doors, just as pissed off as she was. Munch and Fin exchanged a knowing look before Munch mouthed, "Lover's tiff." Fin smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

Elliot Stabler set his stuff down on his desk and took a deep breath. "Look, Liv, it was…"

"I don't want to hear it, Stabler." She growled.

Munch and Fin winced at the venom laced in her statement.

"Liv, please. You don't…"

Olivia looked up at him and glared. "I said I didn't want to hear it. What part of that was unclear to you?"

"Damn it, Benson!" Elliot hissed through his teeth, "I'm trying to apologize here!"

"I don't care what you do with your time!" She yelled, "You could've just had the decency to tell me!"

Elliot crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I tried."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. YOU NEVER SAID ANYTH…"

"BENSON! STABLER! Take the screaming match up to the cribs! You two are giving me a migraine!" yelled Cragen from his office.

"Yes, Cap." They both muttered before heading upstairs. Munch and Fin stared at their abandoned desks for a few seconds.

"Hey Fin, $50 says they start kissing at some point," smiled Munch.

"You kiddin', old man? She's gonna rip him a new one!"

"Let's go see."

They shook on it and quietly climbed the stairs, their co-workers voices escalating in anger as they neared the cribs. Munch and Fin slowly pushed the door open, seeing Elliot and Olivia standing a foot apart, screaming at each other.

"…else happened! Nothing happened!" Elliot's voice yelled.

"You still kissed her, Elliot! Kissed her!"

"We were drunk! It just happened!"

"And that's supposed to make it ok? It was a drunk kiss so it shouldn't matter, right? Right?" Olivia raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Munch and Fin winced as the sound reverberated around the room.

Elliot stared at her in shock for a moment, disbelief etched on his features. Olivia, still seething in anger, raised her hand again but Elliot was quicker and grabbed her wrist. She raised her other hand but he quickly grabbed that too. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head with his hands. They stared at each other with such intensity before he crashed his lips to hers in a hungry, angry laced kiss. They were both so lost in each other that they didn't notice Munch close the door and head back downstairs with a smile on his face nor Fin's string of expletives that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a contest on LJ. Pretty old...


End file.
